Stranger Things Have Happened
by S061
Summary: Perfectly ordinary girl with no real knowledge or expertise is sucked from our world and placed in the fictional Halo universe. Now she must learn to blend in and fight hard, luck and surviving have always been her domain, lets see how far it'll take her. She has no real martial skills and no military training and what's worse she isn't even a fan. More inside.
1. Ow

Hey, I just thought that there haven't been that many OC Halo stories and there haven't been many at all from a girls perspective.  
Either Halo doesn't have many female fans or men just have worse luck when it comes to falling through dimensions.  
In this story the character isn't going to be some military smarty pants with in depth knowledge of every working gun and has been doing drill since she was 5. Nor will she be some gamer shut in that knows the game inside and out.  
Nope, she's just an average teenager with a minimal knowledge of the Halo universe and of the military life. This is my first time doing a story like this.  
Also I should warn you there will be action and such but I have little to no interest in fight scenes so they won't be elaborate, plus this is more about her new life than about kicking ass in outer space. Although there will be some of that, so sarge i wish you were here. (Sorry for the bad Halo 2 reference)

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, if i did Halo 4 never would have been made the way it was and the Spartan 4's would have only ever exist in my worst nightmares.

* * *

Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 1 Ow:

Why did I decide to walk home the long way, why did I decide to walk over the hill and through the trees just to get away from the world for awhile longer. If I hadn't have done that I might not have left that world behind in a way that I never intended.

I was on my way home from school when it had all happened, it had been a long day full of boring lessons and good friends and I was prepared for it to end with unpleasant interactions with my family until I could leave for school again. But that wasn't meant to be.

It all happened when I tripped over a tree root and fell down the small hill and landed with a crash. Now I'm not a complete klutz but when I'm thinking I'm oblivious to the world around me. My friends could be stealing my shoes or drawing on my arms and the teacher could be yelling loud enough to wake the dead, but I'd never know. And at that point in time I was busy thinking about the ear full I was going to get when I reached home, which quickly became an if.

I was just an ordinary fourteen year old, maybe a bit shorter than most, okay a fair bit shorter, but I certainly wasn't tiny no matter what my tall friends would say. But with my big brown eyes and long and quite plain brown hair I could quite easily blend into a classroom, with everyone seated.

Yep that was me, Joe Blogs, well actually Alexa Smith but it was still as plain to me. I was nobody particularly special, I wasn't particularly strong or fast, nor am I smarter or more social than anyone else. I was just me. I could hold my own in a fight or a race, I achieved fair but not excellent grades and I only really had five people I would call friends. Only five people who would care if I went missing.

I know what your thinking, surely no matter how dysfunctional a family I may or may not possess, surely they'll care. But you'd be wrong, we had a strict I need you until I come of age and your obligated to look after me so you don't look bad in front of your friends and neighbours kind of relationship. Though sometimes that kind of relationship had it's perks mostly it was filled with loneliness and boredom.

As I drifted in the sea of unconsciousness I thought back to what it was that I was trying to avoid when I took the long path home, it was the inevitable conversation on why I was later home on Mondays and Fridays than other days. Now most would take this as a sign that their family cared, but they simply asked out of their own curiosity and usually wouldn't ask in a manor that would entice me to answer in a way that wouldn't escalate things. Now the actual answer was that the school had new clubs and one of them happened to be a kendo club and in an attempt to increase my strength and my social situation I joined, but my family would see it as useless dancing about with planks of wood.

Plus they thought that the sword arts were terribly out dated, that sentiment also carried over to pretty much all hand to hand combat and basic weapons. This was mostly due to my farther being in the military and my mother in the police force. My older brother had his share of both, but not really by choice and yet my family still picked him, I never understood why.

Anyway that was pretty much the foundation of why I hated my house, while I was perfectly free, I was quite alone. Well alone but I always had a good book to rely on to pass the time when I couldn't sneak out and meet my friends. Lately I had gotten into human anatomy, now as I said before I wasn't smart and I'd never hope to become anything medical but I could probably name all the parts here and there and maybe realise if someone was going to die or if they could perhaps survive a little longer.

But again that wasn't the point of it, the point was I was bored and the boring factual books were pretty much the only ones I'd yet to read. These books would never help me amount to anything special, sure it could teach me a bit about engineering or biology and even chemistry and how to survive in the forest but I'd never pass a test.

But I always figured that if my life ever hung in the balance of a test then life probably wasn't worth living. I mean I've never heard of a case of someone being forced to remember their alkali metals to walk down the street.

Enough joking aside I wondered what had actually happened to me, I was still unconscious, I knew that, but I felt strangely too awake to be asleep. I felt weird. My thoughts drifted to the possibilities, I could actually be asleep and the whole day was a dream or I could be in a hole and it could be incredibly dark or I could be in a coma after hitting my head or something.

After that last one I thought back to the few people that would care if I was in a coma or down a hole. We were a random group of misfits, Jack was the sporty one and his twin Jill was the social one, I still thought their parents had a bad sense of humour. Rebecca was the smart one and nobody could out run Sophie. Lastly there was Katie and like me couldn't really fit any of the categories, but me and her had been best friends for as long as I could remember.

With that I knew I had to get back, out of this hole, out of this dream, out of this coma. Whatever it took I had to get back, to my sucky home and my sucky family and my sucky school with my sucky lessons just to get back to my friends. My friends meant the world to me, and as I spent what felt like an eternity I came to realise that they were the only good point in my sucky life and I needed to live for them.

It was just as I came to this small epiphany that my consciousness faded and my being felt as if it was dissolving, now if I were a religious person I might have thought I died and that I had been waiting until I could be judged, but I'm not a religious person so this idea was way to out there for me.

When I came too again I was cold, which was good, it made a change from the boring neutral I had been for who knows how long. Although as soon as I began to feel again I instantly regretted it, I was freezing and I hurt all over, as if I rolled down mount Everest. I knew I was covered in bruises as I ached all over. It was then I heard a loud click, followed by another and another and another, until I forced my eyes open with my arm raised gingerly to block out the light to let my weary eyes adjust.

"Place your hands on your head and no sudden moves. Now!" A loud intimidating voice resonated in my ears. I slowly obeyed.

I managed to look up into the face of the shouter, and then down into the barrel or the rifle she had pointed at me, and then the identical barrels of all the other guns in the room, pointed at me.

I didn't have a clue what to say or do, I was practically speechless, how did my day go from a walk in the forest to a small fall to sitting in a room a surrounded by soldiers.

"Ow," it was all I could think to say before a small flash and my world went hazy again.

* * *

So what did you think for a start?Please tell me what you think if you get the chance, hope you enjoyed it.  
This chapter was only a very in-depth introduction into this character and her previous life, so you all know her and what she's leaving behind and what will be new as she develops and even maybe a couple of things she kept even from herself as she spent her time thinking while unconscious in the void between worlds. And yes the entire chapter was spent with her unconscious.

Anyway really hope you enjoyed it, just wanted to create another story that was different and that would entertain a few people people for a few minutes. But i do plan on continuing this story and making it as long as i can, but life can be hectic and updates can take awhile.

Review = Love = Updates


	2. Where am I?

Hey, hello again everybody. Hope you find this one as good if not a tiny bit better than the last one.  
I'd like to say thank you for the review i got and so quick after i published. I hope i don't disappoint and that you all find this story fun to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, if i did they'd be no Spartan IVs and Sergeant Johnson never would have died, but i won't deny he did go out in style.

* * *

Chapter 2: Where am I?

When I came too I was sitting in a chair with my head slumped forwards, sitting upwards. My eyes first focused on the legs of the desk in front of me and if it wasn't for the pain racing through me I might have thought I fell asleep in the head teachers office.

"You've sure taken your time in waking up, now we can finally start getting some answers." My eyes were only just beginning to focus as I scanned the room for the source of the slightly gruff voice.

As my vision was blurred with each movement of my head, all I could see was the brown blur that was the desk, the white blur that was the opposite chair and a slightly greenish blur that didn't match the walls standing next to the chair. I wanted to move my hands and rub my eyes to force them to focus, but I found myself very well tied down and my nervousness just escalated to minor panic.

"Who are you?" Again the voice rang out, but I was more concerned with my eyesight. It was slowly coming back and I could only focus on it's return, I didn't even hear the question.

"Who do you work for? Name the rest of your insurrectionist cell." The voice was getting louder and more agitated, but again I was more focused on my eye sight, it was definitely much better, I wouldn't be able to read for awhile but I'd at least not bump into things as I walk down corridors.

I looked around with my new vision and realised that the white chair was really a young woman in a lab coat sitting in the chair and the olive coloured blur was quickly approaching until.

"Are you even listening to me, how the hell did you get in here?" the voice screamed in my ear, leaving me dazed and slightly scared as he grabbed the headrest of my chair forcing me to look at him.

I tried to remember anything, but being put on the spot like that kinda left me a bit dumb, "I fell."

The man just looked at me dumbfounded and about ready to hit me when a young voice rose above the tension. "That's enough chief. I'll ask the questions from here, you may leave."

The scary man just turned around to face the woman in the chair as if looking for some unspoken sign and then promptly left, I tried to twist my head to see where it was he was headed but my efforts only earned a stifling laughter from across the desk.

"I'm sorry about that, Chief Mendez has his purposes and I'm sure he'd have much success handling an interrogation, but I don't think an interrogation is entirely necessary here. I think a couple of simple questions to get to the bottom of this would do a lot better than a load of shouting and fast question. Every tool has a purpose." As she said that the young woman that sat across from me, for a single instance, gave me the most intimidating smile. I knew in that second I was face to face with someone very dangerous.

"Uhrm okay?" Again faced with such opposition, my mind went numb. I felt so stupid, but I'm sure almost none of none of you would have done any better.

She stood up to pace in front of me and I felt tiny in front of this person, as if she controlled my life and death and I really felt she did.

"So, lets start with an easy question, who are you?" She stopped pacing long enough to face me and ask the question and then she went back pacing back and forth as if to try to hypnotise me.

I didn't know what to do in this situation, I could lie or stay silent, but I know neither of those would help in this situation, "Alexa. My name's Alexa. If I may ask, what's yours?" I don't know why I asked or why I sounded so timid but I really felt as if this woman was dangerous.

Again, she just pause her pacing and just chuckled slightly at my question until she found her seat. "Well my name's Dr. Catherine Halsey and I'm sorry but I just found the possibility of a spy that doesn't know what they're spying on kind of funny. But onto more serious matters Alexa, I want to ask you if you know your current situation?"

I thought back to the events of the past day or so and it'd definitely been one hell of a day and I had no clue where I was or what was happening. All I knew is that my head hurt when thinking about it all. So I shook my head indicating I had no clue. The doctor just smiled at me.

"Well allow me to guide you down the rabbit hole Alexa. You are currently in one of the most military secure base on Reach, where I conduct my experiments and gather my research. We do not tolerate intruders. But you are as much a mystery to us as we are to you. It would seem that you just appeared out of nowhere." I could only stare wide eyed and confused as she continued.

"Now usually what would happen is you'd be shot on site and then a thorough investigation could begin, with you dead or alive, and I will remind you that this is still an option." Damn I knew she was scary.

"But, you are as I put earlier a mystery and I like mysteries, but I prefer answers and I doubt I'll be any closer to them with your death, so don't give us cause and you'll see tomorrow. Now as to how you got here, I don't have a clue, not a sausage. We detected unknown energy readings and we thought it was going to be some kind of bomb but when the soldiers reported a small girl." She held back a bit more laughter at that, and if I was thinking clearly and if I wasn't the subject of this I might not have responded thusly.

"Hey, I'm not short you old meanie, just tell me how to get home." She just looked back to me and laughed louder. I should point out that when I'm not fully aware I'm quite childish in my insults and that probably didn't help as she only laughed louder.

"That's all you have to say, I've just told you that you've appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a military base where you are thought to be a spy and your only concern is telling me you aren't little. You certainly are interesting." She rested her head on the hands as she looked straight at me, almost through me, and all I could do was look away in embarrassment.

"I have four options, one I could shoot you and proceed with the usual procedure, but that holds no real benefit for either of us. Plus I don't like the idea of just shooting innocents, doesn't sit well with me." I found myself agreeing profusely with what she was saying. Maybe it was the situation I was in.

"Two, I could just hand you over to the higher ups and you'd never see the light of day again." Strangely I didn't like that plan either, it didn't involve getting home and it certainly didn't sound like much fun to be locked away.

"Three, I could just set you free on a sort of provision, provided you don't come into contact with any other known terrorists and spies then you'll avoid prison and maybe find your place in this galaxy. Or option four is I could provide a place for you in this galaxy but you'll work for me. I like option four as it keeps you close for study but I'd like your input, no guarantees but what would you choose?" The smile she offered this time was the first one I'd seen that seemed genuine.

I honestly didn't know what to think, I'd like to say I chose freedom, but I was torn between options three and four. Freedom was nice, but she said she had no idea where I came from, so I don't know how far from home I might be and if someone went to the trouble of dumping me here then I wouldn't be too safe when they found me again.

Plus life without a purpose isn't much of a life at all. I'd learnt that while I was unconscious that a purpose is necessary, a place to belong in the galaxy. I think she knew what I'd choose when I say the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth and the twinkle in her eye.

"What exactly is on offer in option four?" I think we both knew I'd chosen when I asked that question.

"Well, I take it that's your choice, but basically I'm giving you the choice to join a family and become strong, strong enough to protect everyone. Now I should warn you that this option may not work exactly. I'll need to form a cover story for you and you'll need training and you'll need to get a move on before the pelican takes off, we need to get you to the ship before it leaves for the medical station, we have a lot of work ahead of us but I assure you that you'll be alright and I'll look out for you. Now hurry up, we have to get going." As she was saying this she seemed to speed up, getting faster and faster as she scrambled to gather her fancy looking laptop and several papers and her bag and than she dashed out of the room telling me to follow.

I sat there for several seconds looking at the restraints wondering when she was going to realise. I could hardly judge though as I was hardly any better when my head was full of thoughts. About a minute later she came back in looking rather embarrassed as she untied my restraints. "Let's try this again shall we." She sounded calmer as she told me this.

She led me much more slowly through the doors and past the guards and down the corridors. The guards gave me weird looks so I simply returned them with a simple out stuck tongue. This place was a labyrinth of clinical walls and floors making me feel uneasy, I hated hospitals and such clinical walls and smells.

Finally she led me to an exit, we were about three stories up and exiting onto the roof and there was the strangest looking aeroplane sitting on the designated platform, with it's back hatch open with rows of seats. After I spent a minute staring at it I had to jog to catch up to it as the doctor approached it. We sat down next to each other silently and she opened up her laptop, not even appearing to notice as the loud ramp closed sealing out the noise of the engines starting up.

The small plane appeared to be quite versatile taking of straight up and continuing to climb. I could tell it clearly didn't faze the woman next to me, but I was beginning to get a bit nervous as we passed through the clouds and continued climbing. The sky outside began to fade and still the doctor didn't stop typing away at her computer.

Soon we got so far from the planet I knew we were in space, maybe not far in terms of gravity but I just hoped everything was airtight, it was as this thought came that I realised I was practically in space and we were still climbing. I looked back at the doctor and away from the rear window to see her smiling bemusedly at me.

"First time in space?" Her question was simple but I could offer no such answer, how could she be so at ease in such a tiny plane in space. How did we even get here on a little plane?

"How? How are we even in space, what's going on? Where on earth could we be heading in space?" I was almost panicking and it was clear from her facial expressions that she wasn't quite sure of my response.

"Well, this is a military grade ship, this small pelican has to be able to cope with space to carry people to and from ships in and out of combat zones. Why wouldn't it be able to get into space?" I looked even more confused at her answer to the situation and was about to point that out to her when she continued, "Also we are not headed to earth. We are headed to a UNSC medical ship for your entrance into the program."

I honestly didn't have a clue what to say or how to begin. All I could think is, "ships are on the ocean not in space," space ships only existed in science fiction and some people's ideas of the future. It was only after I completed this thought that I realised I spoke some of it out loud.

She looked at me as if I'd been living under a rock, and in some sense I guess I might as well have been. She went on to explain all about ships in space and their necessity and about the different planets and how they all come under the control of the UNSC. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean? What wrong? Just take a deep breath and explain." I could see the concern on her face but also the curiosity, as if more answers to explain my being were on the horizon.

I took a deep soothing breath an then formed some words to help explain my predicament. "How are we even in space, don't we need some kind of rocket? I've never heard of space ships or other planet. Earth is the only planet. Ships in space only exist in fiction, I don't understand?"

Doctor Halsey looked surprised at first but you could see in her eyes that she was working out a theory and was thoroughly enjoyed be this new piece of information. She almost didn't notice the pelican landing or the rear hatch opening.

When it opened there appeared to be several people waiting, four of them were in lab coats and the last one appeared to be a soldier like one of the ones I remembered from my last encounter with them. The doctor looked at me and mouthed at me, 'talk later', which meant I'd have to wait for my answers as she turned and walked down the ramp to greet the assembly.

"This here's the last one for augmentation, I kept her behind as it seemed she was very nervous about what is to come but I've calmed her down some. So if you'll take her with you and I'll check on all the others before coming to see if I can be of assistance." She signaled for the soldier to lead me away and as I followed quickly behind the soldier, the scientists followed me.

I don't know why but I had a sense of dread as they lead me into some sort of medical room with a single empty bed and several machines. I was told quite sternly to change into a sort of hospital gown and lie down. The soldier left the room as I laid down and the scientist placed some sort of mask over my face. A couple of breaths of that and my world went dark again. Couldn't I just go to sleep normally for once.

* * *

So how was this chapter, i hope you all liked i look forward to any and all reviews.

So TTFN :)


	3. Sleepy Spartan

Hello everyone. I hope you all like this next chapter. Again, this chapter was made quite quickly so don't get used to so many updates. Some times it can take days and weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, if i did Spartans would never die.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleepy Spartan

I first woke to a beeping noise that I couldn't place. It was a familiar sound but no matter how hard I focused I couldn't remember where I had heard it before and the more I focused on the sound the sleepier I got.

The second time I woke I decided it was time to get up, or I'd be late for school. I let out a loud yawn and tried to stretch, but I found my body unresponsive and kinda numb. Focusing on that numbness left me tired and sleepy.

Before I realised it I woke for the third time and this time I wasn't numb. No, this time it was agony. I leapt up like I was on fire and as soon I hit the cold floor every fiber of my being felt like it was dissolving. I crumpled to my knees and started crying, the pain went on and on.

I felt two hand help me to my feet and lead me to a bed. The hands forced me onto the bed and again I felt everything going numb again. But I forced myself to stay awake. I opened my eyes and found blue eyes staring at me. "Finally awake are we?"

I knew that voice, it was the doctor. What was she doing here? Where was here? What happened to me? All these questions were whirling through my dazed and sluggish mind. With everything that happened to me I couldn't speak properly once again, "What?"

"I take it you want to know what has happened to you, I'm sorry I never got the chance to explain before." She paused and I really hoped she wasn't asking for some sort of cue to continue, I don't think I could have done anything right then. I think she saw that and continued anyway, "The option I offered you, the place I've given you, you are now a soldier, the best we can make you. Well without any training maybe not among the best yet, but we're not finished with you yet."

My brain couldn't function properly, I was supposed to become a soldier. I've never thought about joining any military service, I'd never even considered anything that could lead to combat not even police. Not that I'm a pacifist exactly, but I just don't seek out or desire violence.

"Anyway, when we get you back to Reach, we'll have you run a crash course of unarmed and armed combat. We'll get you up to speed on tactics and basic skills you'll need." Her voice was calming and brought me out of my thoughts, long enough to process what was waiting for me.

"What's happened to me?" It was the only question I wanted answered at that moment, the others could wait but at that moment I needed an explanation to the pain and the numbness.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you. We have to augment you if you're going to blend in with the others and become a Spartan. We've enhanced everything from you bones to your muscles to your eyes and even your nerves, to a simple mind, think of yourself as a sort of Human 2.0, if it makes it easier to understand. We've had to keep you on morphine since the operation took place yesterday. You were never meant to wake up so soon." Her voice sounded apologetic, guilty even.

"I'm glad to say though that even though you woke early, you have been one of the successful ones. We've lost many Spartans already during these operations, and several aren't expected to make it. They're the lucky ones, several will be left deformed and disabled. More than half won't make it." I could feel her guilt and sorrow as she told me the fate of these Spartans. I felt guilty just sitting there, why did I make it, there were many better people who deserved to be successful.

"I won't lie and say that the operation hasn't changed you. You're in for a small surprise when you look in the mirror. But don't worry I think it suits. Now onto your cover story, your name is Alexa, just Alexa. Your designation will be 016. You've been apart of a special project to try to create the perfect lone wolf operative but after these losses we're changing the project. Your background is all set so when anyone looks into your past they'll find a fully recorded history, like all our other Spartans." Doctor Halsey really had thought of everything, except how to get me home. I felt this option becoming more and more permanent.

I almost cried. Everything was just becoming too much, I was now a soldier with a full background. I was in some part of the galaxy nobody had even known existed where I came from. How was I going to manage, how was I supposed to change so suddenly and expect to remain here? "Don't worry, I'll look into where you came from and how to return you. I'm also here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen to you. I swear I'll watch over you. Now get some sleep, doctors orders."

I felt my body just submit to the numbness of the painkillers. And again I was asleep. I woke up again for the fourth time, this time though I felt refreshed and almost nothing hurt anymore. I was about to leap up again but I couldn't move my arms, or my legs. I was stuck to the bed, "Sorry about the restraints but the doctor told me there was a good chance you'd exert yourself after you wake up. It's been almost three weeks since your operation. We placed you in an artificial coma after you woke up early but it lasted longer than necessary. Don't worry though all your friends are in a similar state to you, they might not have been unconscious but they were restricted in an attempt to make them take it easy and they're only just now starting to practise again."

I looked up and I was faced with a woman a little older than myself, she was dressed similarly to the doctor with the white lab coat. She was similar to Halsey but didn't appear as dangerous. She untied my restraints and slowly let me sit up with my feet over the side. She tried making conversation, "You're the last one up, you must be a heavy sleeper."

I appreciated the attempt at making conversation, but how was I supposed to reply, so I ignored her and focused on lowering myself onto my feet. I finally managed to stand with a little help from her. "You're a little short for a Spartan."

All I heard was short, "I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged." Why was everyone calling me short everywhere I went? Just because she was a few inches taller than me.

"My name's Ellen, Ellen Anders. I'm going to be doing your regular check ups until you're cleared. So I hope we get along well together." I could tell she was enjoying my reaction, and she probably wasn't going to stop bringing up my height.

She made me sit down again while she ran several tests on me always asking if I was feeling any pain. After she finished she gave me some plain casual clothes for working out and led me to my quarters. "Well this is your room, I recommend lots of bed rest and high protein meals, got to make you big and strong. If you want the cafeteria it's that way, and if you want the gym it's down that corridor, and the bathrooms are that way. All the rooms in this corridor are designated for Spartans. Now I have to run, so you'll have to forgive me for not tucking you in and checking the closet for monsters, okay." With that she darted down the hallway.

I was just left outside my room, I was mad at the implication I was a little child, so I headed to the gym to see if there was something to punch. I navigated my way down the hallway in the direction I was told would lead to the gym. When I got there I was shocked at how big it was, and there were so many different apparatus. I just walked over to the punching bag, as soon as I spied it across the room, and punched it with all my pent up frustration at that infuriating doctor. But as soon as I hit it, the bag flew off it's restraints and landed several feet from me.

I could nothing but stare at the bag several feet away. Now I've never been to a gym before or used a punching bag but I was pretty sure that this was not supposed to happen. Before me lay three options, one I could leave, two I could move on and if anyone comes in I'll say it was like that when I got here, three I could try to fix it, but having never come across one before then the chances were slim.

So I chose to move on. I wanted to examine this fluke, there's no way that was me as the bag clearly must not have been set up right, but I was still left with a sort of desire to find out how strong I really am. So I moved over onto to some dumbbells on a rack and selected a light one and picked it up, maybe this was broken too as it really wasn't heavy, so I moved to one of the much heavier ones. This time I could feel it had some weight, but it was still light, so I reached for the heaviest. It wasn't much different.

How did I get like this, I wasn't weak in the first place, but the first one I picked up would have been enough for me. Before I noticed it my grip on the dumbbell failed, I don't know why maybe I was distracted or had sweaty palms, but just before it hit the ground I instinctively snatched it up again. It felt like it was going in slow motion.

I almost dropped it again when I realised how fast I must have done that, unless I claim gravity and time were broken. But after everything that had happened lately I wasn't going to discount it. I looked for a clock to see if I could time myself as I run a lap of the clear section of the room. "Hey, if you want I could time you?"

I looked around the room for the source of the voice until I came to a man who didn't look as fierce as all the other soldiers I'd run into, but definitely gave off a sort of military feel. He wasn't a scientist, or a soldier and he wasn't that strange shouty man I met when I first woke after leaving wherever I came from. I obviously was stuck in my own little word of thought as I analysed this new man who didn't fit into any of the categories I knew of.

"Hey little girl, do you want me to time you or not?" That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I am not little! What is it with everyone calling me little?" The man took a step back with shock, he wasn't expecting such a strong reaction, then with a small chuckle he showed me his watch.

"I said I could time you if you're thinking about going for a run. I'm about to do a few laps, need to keep fast helps me get where I'm going." I decided that although he called me little, I would tolerate him until I found out how fast I am. So I nodded as he offered to time me.

"Well if we go over here, the length of the hall is just a little longer than a hundred metres in length, slightly shorter widthways. But we'll start here and then when you hit the other wall I'll stop the timer." I was amazed that the gym alone was that big, but if I'm honest I did think it was massive when I first got here, and it is rather full with small exceptions for running and other non equipment based things. "3, 2, 1, go."

With that I shot off, I didn't know how fast I could run now, or how fast I used to be able to run, all I know is that I reached the other side faster than I expected, maybe I blacked out slightly while running.

When I made my way back to him I realised I wasn't out of breath and that he was kinda staring at me. "How are you so quick? You ran it in a little bit over five seconds. I can barely run it in seventeen." I really didn't know if that was good or not until he told me his time. He didn't look unhealthy so he shouldn't have taken so long unless that was more the norm.

"Oh, so I guess the stopwatch is broken then?" Maybe there was another explanation to all of this, he just shook his head and put his watch back on his wrist.

"Okay, race me then. I know how fast I am, we'll compare you to me." He had a large grin on his face; maybe he thought he was going to beat me. But I wasn't going to loose to a man who called me little.

"3, 2, 1, go." We printed for the other side of the room again, I passed him ease and made it to the other wall and turned to see him still running my way. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. As he made it to the wall heavily out of breath, he wheezed, "How are you so fast?"

"I don't know." It was all I could say, how was I so fast, so strong, why did everything feel like slow motion. I was about to leave the gym and head to my room when I heard him yell at me from across the room.

"Hey, that was fun. If you ever want to do that again, just head to the hanger for pelican bravo-205, I'll be there." I looked back and although he was still out of breath, he was waving goodbye with a smile on his face. I think I made a friend and not a friend for a reason, not because I was their job or I was interesting, but because we got along.

I was almost to my room before my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten in days. So with an exhausted sigh I turned around and headed to the lunch hall. As I got there I was surprised again by the size of the room, except this time it was quite full. I realised I'd stopped in the entrance of the room and quickly walked on so as to not attract attention to myself.

I soon realised that there was a line by one side of the room; I guessed it was the line for the food so I joined it. In the line I actually realised I was small. Or at least smaller, some of these people were at least a head taller than me. Not all of them but I don't think there was anyone shorter in the room. Back home I was considered average, but here I felt tiny.

I was almost at the food when a larger than normal man stepped in front of me, skipping the entire queue. I looked around and nobody was doing anything, they were looking any direction but him. Now I never was one to seek out confrontation, but petty things like this really irked me.

"Excuse me, there is a queue for the food, they won't run out by the time you get there." I tried getting his attention, when the woman behind me placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

Her breath was warm and unpleasant in my ear. "Listen, you don't know this man, he's an ODST, and he's not a pleasant person. Everyone in my unit avoids him, even our CO. Don't get in his way."

Well that settled it, if people just let it happen then things would never get better. I poked him in the back this time and spoke up, "Hey, there's a queue, they won't run out of food by the time you get there. So start at the back."

The man just turned around and in the blink of an eye threw a punch. However I saw it coming and caught it, there was little room to dodge, but that worked both ways as I threw my own punch and it caught him square in the chest. I could hear something snap and the man feel to the ground in pain.

After he fell I looked around and all eyes were on us. One man stood up from the masses and walked over and helped the man up and took him out of the room. I would expect it was to get him some help. As soon as the door closed a cheer went up from horde. While I was left shocked by the applause a few of the soldiers came up behind me and lifted me up and carried me to the front of the queue. I was still in shock as I selected my meal and was carried to a table full of equally tough looking soldiers.

As I looked around the table I saw everyone looking back, it was a little intimidating, all I came for was some food and then I wanted to scurry back to my room. But that wasn't to happen.

"So brave for such a little person." The voice sounded familiar as someone sat next to me. But I never thought about the voice, just the words.

"For the last time I'm not little!" My voice was filled with as much rage as I could muster, but all I got was a round of chuckles and the occasional laugh from everyone nearby. I was never going to win was I.

"Alright squad, give the girl a break, she has more balls than the rest of us so maybe you should cut her some slack about her height." The man who carried the giant away from before had returned and was standing behind me. He must have come straight back.

"Yeah but you know that'd be no fun LT. Besides when Matt realises he was beat by this shrimp it'll destroy him." That girl was really starting to annoy me. First she was thinking I was weak and even now was comfortable calling me short. I'm not short.

"Piece of advice Lucy, don't wind up those stronger than you. Might be bad for your health and I don't feel like carrying two people to the infirmary today." I was grateful for the lieutenant's help, but the way he made me sound as if I could beat them all up was a bit unnerving to me. I've never been much stronger than anyone before.

Anyway I was glad when Lucy appeared to concede defeat. "Okay, maybe the girl's earned it this time. So guys think she's mad enough to hang with the helljumpers?" As she shouted this last question a roar went up from the table. "I think that's a yes. You should feel privileged."

After that things settled down a little, but only a little. As I ate I learnt all about them and their particular role on this ship. As mad as they were supposed to be, I felt quite at home among them. I was surprised when nobody really questioned my origins but then again nobody really spoke about much in a personal way.

Before I realised it, hours had passed. According to the clock I'd been here several hours talking with my new friends and I was beginning to get quite tired. So I said my goodbyes and left for my room once again. On the way there I bumped into Anders, who was surprised to see me in that hallway. "How are you doing, are you perhaps lost?"

I didn't know what she meant by that as I knew where I was heading or at least I thought I did, "No, I've just come from the cafeteria and I'm heading to my room. It is this way isn't it?"

She checked her computer pad for a second. "Yes, your assigned room is that direction but your cafeteria is down that corridor." She pointed down another corridor from the one I just came down. "The cafeteria you just came from is the one for all the servicemen. The one I pointed you to had been specially reserved for Spartans, to give you guys some space."

I looked back down the hallway I just came and then shrugged my shoulders, I didn't mind and I didn't need privacy. Despite the short remarks, I liked them and I'd probably head down there again.

"Oh well, I hope you had fun making new friends." Anders smiled at me and continued down the hallway. I watched her go and continued to my room, I felt really tired all of a sudden.

I was beginning to like it here, I'd met all sorts of nice people. I wondered if I'd have as much fun tomorrow.

* * *

So how was it? I hope it was okay. If I'm honest I'm a little unhappy with the ending of this chapter, so please tell me what you think.

Review responses:  
Koriat Cyredanthem: Thank you for your reviews, they really do help motivate me for another quick update, however I would like to disagree about the augmentations. A normal human would have the same chance of success, but just wouldn't be quite as effective with the results. The original Orion project, or the Spartan I as it was later renamed, used standard people. Although they were fully grown adults, so Alexa may not grow anymore due to the skeletal and muscular enhancements, she should be okay. Puberty wasn't actually accelerated, but it was a risk of those who haven't been through puberty that sudden growth could disable them. An implant was given to regulate hormones and increase growth but that was done at the same time as the other augmentations.

MissFabulous09: Thank you for your review, your review was much appreciated. I would like to say that there are several Halo stories with an original character from our world, but not many. I've only come across about ten of them. I've only come across with one other with a female original character from our world. But if you just mean an original character at all then there are a fair few Halo ones. But I'm glad you like my story so far.

So thank you all for reviews and for reading my story. I'm grateful for all the views and reviews and they really speed up my next chapter.

Remember Reviews = Love = Updates  
TTFN


	4. Allies?

Hello everyone, i don't know why but these updates just keep coming to me. I hope you all like this new chapter. It's much much longer than usual and i don't know how often they'll be around this length. I just felt like i had things to sort out in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Plus thank you for all your reviews and thank you to all those that have been reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, if i did Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb never would have died. But he has the single highest body count so at least he died a hero.

* * *

Chapter 4: Allies?

I woke to a brand new day, or night, or whatever you call it in space. But I had some sleep anyway. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, I never expected military beds to be so nice. After about five minutes of relishing in the warmth and general cozyness of the bed before getting up and going for a shower. My room must be for the higher ups, as I highly doubt everyone has a room and each room had their own bathroom.

As I looked into the mirror opposite as I brushed my teeth, I saw a silver eyes watching me. They were my eyes, but instead of being brown, they were silver. They were slightly disturbing to me, they looked like clear ice, I didn't understand how it could have happened though. It must have been a side effect and I'm glad it's the only one.

I wondered what I should do about breakfast, should I join my designated team or should I go and eat with my friends. I guess I should be sociable with my fellow Spartans as much as I wanted to go join the friendly banter of the men and women from before.

I quickly got dressed in similar clothes as yesterday and went to get breakfast, or lunch or whatever it was supposed to be, I don't know. I passed through the door and several eyes were upon me, no happy faces among them. Some were curious as to who was entering their domain, others weren't happy at the intrusion.

There were only ten or so in the room but I felt like I was standing in front of an audience of hundreds. I timidly went over to select my food and selected a table separate from anyone else. The rest of the Spartans all sat at the same table quietly talking away while I sat at a table alone watching space through a window wondering what any of my friends were up to.

I was in the process of wondering how safe it would be for there to be a window on a space ship, when I was shaken roughly from side to side. All I could do was close my eyes until the shaking passed. "For the last time, only specific personal are permitted in this cafeteria. You will have to leave immediately."

The person who spoke was sitting across from me, he was staring harder at me and certainly didn't look like a happy bunny. "But." I didn't get any further as he stood up and pulled my tray from me.

"No buts, this is a restricted area. Leave now or you'll spend time in the brig." Now I was sweating. I really wish I chose the mad people I met yesterday. Luckily a familiar face walked in and I sent her a pleading look. She just smiled at me and sent a look of 'you owe me one'. But it'd be worth it to avoid any confrontation with this man.

"I hope you're playing nice with your long lost sister, Fred." Her mocking voice broke the tension in the room. I was eternally grateful until all eyes turned back to me. They all looked at me this time, this time they looked at me as if they were judging me. Seeing if I really was one of them.

And no matter what anyone said I would never be one of them. I really didn't fit in here. It wasn't just their height and general size compared to myself, but the way they moved and spoke and acted, they were different. Different from me at least.

"So she's the new addition to our team? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware, I hope we get along well." I just nodded, I hoped we could work together well. I pulled the tray back to myself and dug in. The other Spartans seemed to all move to my table and their chatter continued.

As I finished and was about to leave when the woman next to me grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry, but before you leave could you tell us a little about yourself? It would help us all work as a cohesive unit if we knew a bit about you." I looked closely at her, trying to see if she was suspicious. All I could tell was she was calm at least, and I was grateful, if they were angry I doubt I'd be able to do anything.

"Well what do you want to know? My name's Alexa-016 and I was trained to fight alone." It was all I could say, but I guess it's always best to keep lies simple an easy. It was the cover the doctor gave me so I guess it'll hold as long as I'm vague about it all.

"You two should get alone well then Linda, my names Kurt. Glad to meet you." I was surprised as this second man introduced himself so confidently. He was much friendlier than Fred was. I looked back at the red head next to me, why would I get on well with Linda?

"If ever there was a lone wolf among us, it's Linda. You two should be able to get along well and don't forget about me. Let's do our best." Kurt was really making me feel welcome. Just then another walked through the door, he was wearing casual clothes like me but his had blood on it, I didn't think it was his.

A Spartan who had yet to introduce himself walked over to him and asked what had happened. It seemed that he was their leader considering everyone's reactions. Every Spartan in the room but me was paying rapt attention, maybe they did this for all their 'family' members but I think he was special.

"I was in a fight with some ODST's in the gym. I was ordered to enter the ring with them, the lucky ones were carried to the infirmary. I'm fine but I don't know about the ODST's, I want everyone to be careful they may try to target us." Everyone was thinking about him, but I was thinking about the friends I made yesterday, were any of them now in the infirmary. What would they think if they knew that she was apart of the ones that put them there?

I couldn't stay, I had to find them. I practically ran for the door, and down the corridors until I reached the other cafeteria, I spotted them all sitting at the same table as last time. They appeared to be a bit more solemn this time. I hesitantly walked over to them and sat down next to Lucy.

I was getting a subtly stares from all around the table, but none I could actually catch. As soon as I turned they'd look away, I knew they knew about me, and it was clear they were affected by something and the only thing that had happened that I knew was the fight between the Spartan and the ODST's. They probably didn't want me around, so I stood to leave, I'd give them some time.

"Hey, are you still mad enough to hang with the helljumpers?" Lucy's voice carried over to me and cut through the silence, I knew that whatever answer I gave would shape our friendship. So I gave the only response that felt right among them.

"HELL YEAH!" Now if I had said that anywhere else I would have felt like a massive fool. But again it felt right among them, I hope they could forgive me for what I am now. But I just left to give them some space to mourn for their friends.

I decided to go visit my other friend. I stopped a passer by and asked them for directions. After a quick thank you I headed of in the direction I was pointed. When I got there I was in awe at the size of the room, it was bigger than the cafeteria and the gym together. It was truly massive. I headed over to a line of planes like the ones that took me here, I remembered they were called pelicans. I looked for markings that would tell me which one I was looking for, but I didn't need to. I just followed the laughter and loud voices.

I followed the noise to a pelican with it's rear hatch open and inside were thirteen people sitting around on the floor playing cards. I spotted my friend at the other side laughing with the people next to him. He looked like he was having fun so I was about to turn around and go when he spotted me, "Hey, where're you going you just got here? Come on and join us, jack move over some, here sit next to me I'll protect you from this horrid lot." Another round of laughter went up round the circle.

I obliged and worked my way round to him. "Hello again, hope I'm not getting in the way. Why are you playing cards in this pelican?" I was curious as to why they decided to play here when I'm sure there are better places.

He looked at me as he dealt the cards out again, "Don't worry I did invite you here, for the record my name's Edward, we never did exchange names last time. We play cards here on my ship as a sort of tradition." He turned to the circle of card players. "We flyboys and girls are practically married to our ships now aren't we?"

A chorus of cheers went up from the card players. "Damn right. Without them we'd be nothing, and without us they'd be nothing." The woman next to me answered his question. She appeared to be thinking hard about her hand as she said it but I couldn't tell.

"So Ed tell us how you became friends with one of these kid soldiers we've all been hearing about?" A clearly experience man across the circle asked. He looked like he had been flying for as long as I'd been breathing. He also wasn't looking at me as if I was a threat, so that meant so far he was in my good books.

"We just met in the gym a while ago, as you can see she's certainly not like what we've all heard. Plus she's been getting on well with the ODST's, or at least she was until what has just happened. That's probably why she came to visit." I looked away sheepishly as he guessed the reason to my visit. It wasn't like I was never going to visit at all, he was fun to hang out with.

"Don't worry about the ODST's, if you made a good impression they won't blame you for your comrades actions. I should know as I was one of them and even if they do blame you, don't worry, we pilots have got your back." I looked around and it wasn't just Edward who was smiling at me. I was glad to have their support.

I had hope now, just because of what I was these people still accepted me. "Thank you, all of you. I'm glad you can see past what I am and I hope we can all get along well." It seemed whatever ice there had been was broken and everyone began to freely act around me.

Hours past and I sat there playing cards and learning about all the players. Some were pilots for pelicans and others were pilots of something called a longsword. They seemed to take more pride in their assigned vehicle. While playing cards with them I realised they all had these marks by their right eye like a feathered wing. I wondered as to why they all had one. But I quickly forgot as I won the hand.

Eventually the games calmed down again and I decided to go to sleep, Edward decided to keep me company and since he was heading in the general direction walked me to my room. I changed into some night clothes and went to sleep blissfully unaware of the events that awaited me.

I awoke to a hand being placed over my mouth and my eyes quickly snapped open, I saw nothing but faceplates. All around me were faceplates staring at me. I tried screaming for help but my voice was muffled by the hand and was lost to the darkness. Several more hands held me down as I began to struggle, I was strong now but I had no momentum and I couldn't think rationally.

A whirring noise cut above the silence and a man stepped out of the shadows with a weird pen looking thing, he brought it to my face and I froze in fear as a stinging sensation passed over my face. The left side of my face under my eye and the right side of my face to the right of my eye. It took several minuets and I was terrified for every second of them. As soon as it finished the lights flicked on and each of them took off their helmets. I went from terrified to shocked. Everyone was here in my room, all the pilots and ODST that I'd become friends with were smiling at me, some of them laughing.

Then the one forcing me to keep quiet removed her hand and her helmet. It was Lucy and she was grinning at me. "We don't care what they made you. We know who you are, your our comrade and we've always got your back. This was just payback for never telling us to begin with."

Lucy was being surprisingly serious, I didn't know what to think anymore. I'd only seen her a few times but serious didn't suit her. Ed stepped forwards, "Sorry about all this, but I talked to a few old pals here and we thought we'd all welcome you together. So if you ever need a favour from either a pilot or ODST just take your helmet off and show your face, they'll know you're one of us."

I didn't have a clue what he was saying, so I just stared blankly at him. "Well we have to go, can't hang out in your room all day can we?" They all started all started for the door. "See you later Squirt." Lucy waved goodbye.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" I shouted indecently at the door and a collection of laughter was heard from the other side of the door.

I just rolled over and went back to sleep I was way to tired to deal with this, especially after that short comment. I am not short. I woke up again a few hours later and decided I'll go see the doctor and find out when we were going back so I could find out when my training was going to start. I went and had a shower and brushed my teeth. As I looked in the mirror I almost screamed again.

There was the same mark the pilots had by my right eye and under my left was some kind of missile or pod that looked as if it was falling from my left eye. The word ODST was visible across the pod. It looked like the bottom of it was on fire, I tried to rub these marks off with a wet cloth but it didn't work. It only stung as I touched it. Please don't tell me they're permanent. If I ever made it home, what on earth would everyone think.

I eventually gave up when I realised they weren't going to fade. I let out a massive sigh and mentally promised myself I would punch Lucy and Edward next time I saw them. I got dressed again in similar clothes and headed off to find the doctor. I headed to the Spartan cafeteria first to ask for some directional assistance.

Inside I spotted several scientists and Spartans, I walked over to a friendly face. "Excuse me Anders, do you know where doctor Halsey is?" She looked up for her meal and smiled at me. Her smile almost turned to laughter when she saw the marks on my face.

"Interesting taste in tattoos Alexa. Either that or you've got some interesting new friends. Yeah I know where she is, I'll even lead you there if you give me a second with my meal." She quickly stuffed her face with everything on her plate, I was both disgusted and amazed. I expected a full hamster effect but nothing. "Well are you coming or not?" She had already made it too the door while I was lost in thought.

We walked down corridors together in silence until, "So are you going to talk to her about how you're not actually a real Spartan?" She had stopped and turned to face me with a knowing smirk. I didn't know what to do, I didn't expect anyone to find out of their own.

"How about we discuss it with the doctor? She's smarter than me." I hoped with the doctor around I could stop this from going badly. I don't know what to expect among the crazy people on this ship anymore. Everyone has surprised me, so although we're friends I couldn't tell if Anders was going to remain so. I hoped she would.

She seemed to accept that answer and turned around to continue down the hall, "You can tell me anything you know? We're friends aren't we? But I can wait. Just know whatever it is you're keeping secret you can trust me with." As she finished we appeared to arrive at our destination.

Anders knocked on the door and waited for a response. When the doctor's voice was heard she entered the room with me in tow. The doctor looked a little confused at our entrance together, but I think she realised it soon enough that the secret was out. She was smart like that.

"So what brings you both to my office? Nothing wrong I hope?" The doctor gestured to a couple of chairs opposite of her desk for us to sit down on while we had what I presumed would be a long conversation.

Anders took the chair and instantly looked more focused on the task at hand. "I want to know the truth about Alexa, is she a Spartan?" I could tell in her voice she was being careful with her words and she was thinking hard.

I could tell there was an upcoming battle of the intellects and that was one of the most scariest kind of battles to one such as myself. "Well of course she is a Spartan, why else would she be here? I don't suppose your accusing me of randomly picking up some kind of stray and adding them to the program? If you had higher clearance I would show you her file." There was the doctors counter attack.

"Well, files can be forged and you don't know what I'm accusing you of if I'm not accusing you of anything yet. And for the record I wouldn't put it past you to randomly add someone on a whim." And there was Anders response. I felt so dumb with these two around. Together they probably had three to four times higher IQ than me.

"Well what is it you're accusing me of then Doctor Anders?" The doctor knew she had stalled Anders for a second there. I'm just glad neither of them seemed aware I was even in the room. Maybe if they stay distracted I could sneak out.

"I'm not accusing you at all. I just want to know the truth about Alexa, she isn't a Spartan." Anders was clearly tired of this little game, but I didn't care to stick around to see if Halsey was. I had already slinked out of the chair and was on all fours headed for the door slowly and carefully like I was in a room full of sleeping animals.

"Alexa, where do you think you're going? It's actions like those that set you apart from the rest." I just stiffened at the sound of my name and made my way back to my chair. "You're right about her Anders but it's her past, you should ask her if she want to let you in on our little secret."

Anders turned to me, "Will you trust me?" I just nodded, I had decided from the start to let her know. Not telling friends had already caused me enough trouble and a sleepless night. Plus she seemed like a nice person to me, kinda like what I expect a big sister to be like. She was only a little older than me but she was so much smarter and more knowledgeable and I felt like I could trust her.

The doctor just smiled at me and shock her head gently. "I guess two people might be able to solver our little problem faster. Alright if you trust her I'll tell her everything." And she did. Told her the truth about it all. Everything from my mystery appearance to the interrogation and the augmentations. It wasn't a long story but it was still a lot to take in.

After it was finished Anders turned to look at me, "You chose this? You chose to become a Spartan? Why?" She looked honestly confused, like all that intellect was trying to process an incorrect equation. To her it must be like trying to understand why two plus two equalled three.

"Because she offered me a place, with friends. Everything that's happened so far has been great." I don't know if it made any sense to her but she accepted my answer. I'm glad I can rely on her.

"Well thank you for your trust little one, we can talk more later. I'll see you later Dr. Halsey." With that she left the room, and I was furious with her yet again, why is it every time we meet she annoys me to no end.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to release as much fury as I could before I had to go to the gym and punch some stuff again. The doctor clearly found this amusing and I felt like dying from embarrassment.

"I see you've enjoyed your stay here, life won't always be fun and games but it looks like you've got good friends to watch your back." She pointed to my face as she told me that and again I was embarrassed. But she was right, I would need all these allies to survive whatever I was supposed to do.

"Doctor, when will I be trained?" I decided to ask her the question I came here for, the answer would hopefully make everything worth it. She just smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see you're eager to start you training, in a couple of weeks we'll be back at the facility, so you have until then to relax and after that it's going to be rigorous and relentless." She gave me one of her scariest smiles as she said that. It was truly intimidating and I made my mind up to enjoy whatever time I had left.

I was grateful, I wanted the strength to protect all my new friends. "Doctor, what'll I learn?" She looked at me with curiously, as if she was studying me to find out my strengths and weaknesses and to figure out what I should be trained in.

"Well you will have training in multiple forms of hand to hand combat, how to shoot a variety of weapons, our tactics and signals. Is there anything you already have training in? Is there anything you specifically want to learn?" As she ticked of the list I felt I had a lot of catching up to do, and I knew I was getting the shortened version of a Spartans training.

"I want to learn how to help, I may never be able to shoot as well as the others, please teach me how to take care of the inevitable injuries and I'd like to learn how to drive and pilot vehicles. These things will let me be a more versatile and contribute more to the group." I thought back to my life before and although I had never really liked the idea of violence, I'd always like the blade.

It was underrated as a weapon, appearing outdated to many who favoured guns, people like my family, but I thought a sword wielded properly could be deadly and beautiful, better than any gun. Not just swords but also knives and anything else with a sharp edge. I'd taken a few lessons in kendo, I didn't know if the doctor had any interest in that or not, but I thought I'd tell her anyway. "I also took kendo lessons, I've never touched a real sword but I know a little on how to handle one. I don't know if that'd be of any interest to you."

She was interested by the mention of a sword. I think it was an unusual form of combat. Well it was rare where I came from and now I'm in a futuristic place with ships in space, maybe they don't even know what kenjutsu was. "Maybe I'll find someone who can teach you. But no promises. I think it'll be good for you to continue this, help ease you into things a little more." She offered a reassuring smile.

I stood up and moved to the door, "Thanks for your help doctor, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, just tell me if you need anything." With that I gave her my best grateful/sweet smile and left. I was still smiling as I went for lunch, or breakfast? I hate space. I decided I'd give my fellow Spartans another try.

I walked into the restricted cafeteria and saw it was packed with what I presumed was most of the members of the project. About thirty people clearly stood out as Spartans by their young looks and big muscles and they were all fairly tall. Also they occupied the same tables together. There were several scientists occupying a separate table as well, sadly Anders wasn't here this time, so she couldn't save me if I got into trouble this time.

I still decided to brave it and selected my meal and looked for a seat. I spotted an empty seat next to the man I recognised as Kurt, and he was surrounded by Linda and Fred and a few others I recognised but couldn't name. Even the man who was in the fight. While Fred did scare me I decided to choose the devil I knew rather than sit next to an unknown.

I timidly walked up to Kurt and sat next to him placing my tray on the table. He didn't notice me originally, I think he was expecting someone else but his face lit up as he saw me again. "Hey Alexa, wondered when we'd see you again. You left in a bit of a hurry. Why'd you have an ODST tat on your face all of a sudden?" At the mention of an ODST tattoo all eyes in the immediate vicinity were on me.

One who I'd yet to be introduced to really didn't look pleased, "That's a sick sense of humour, are you trying to stir up trouble between us and them?" At first I wasn't too intimidated as she wasn't much bigger than me, but after that earful a part of me was eyeing the nearest exit. But another part was tired of the general bad attitude towards me from what was meant to be my team.

"It's not like I asked them to give these tattoos to me, they told me it was a sign of our friendship so I don't think it'll cause any trouble with them. But I won't deny they're causing trouble." I found I could actually be quite fierce when I wanted to. But maybe I shouldn't have told them I was friends with the ODST.

"See Kelly, she has a good reason, they won't be any trouble. So lets just get along, she's a part of us, so there's no need for any arguments." I'm glad Kurt was on my side, or was on the side of peace. But Kelly didn't look happy.

"Kurt, is she really a part of us? Look at her, she'll have to prove she one of us before I accept her. Especially considering who she's allied herself with. They've caused us nothing but trouble" It didn't seem Kelly would be changing her mind any time soon. If I'm honest I didn't care at that point, on average they were against my presence there, I woke turn my back on them but I'm not going to cut off other friends or beg them to be my friends to get along with them.

I could kinda understand why they were this way though, they had been a close knit group for a long time and they were hesitant to accept anyone else into their little family. Especially someone who also allied themself with their rivals or enemies, I don't know how much they don't get along.

The rest of the meal was finished with little to no trouble. It wasn't as lively as the other lunch room but there was conversation and I got to know the names of most of my fellow Spartans and their strengths and weaknesses. They had all warmed up slightly to me, except Kelly. Even John, the one in the fight didn't appear to have a problem with me, I didn't doubt he'd flatten me if I proved to be a threat, but at least he wasn't hostile from the get go.

I finished my meal and said goodbye. I decided it was time to get some payback. I thought I'd go for Lucy first, for the squirt comment, I was going to make it hurt.

I managed to find her in the other cafeteria, I guess it was just the hang out spot for them, they were always sitting at the same table. I slowly approached her from behind as she chatted animatedly to someone across from her. Neither noticed me. I was just about to bop her on the head with my fist when I was tackled to the ground by my intended target. Before I knew it she was trying to tickle me, "Aww, does the little kid want to play with me? I do hope you weren't trying to get some revenge, especially after we've been so nice to you." She was trying to give me puppy eyes as she said that.

This was why I liked the ODST's, they were nice to their comrades and mad as a box of exploding frogs with smiley faces drawn on them with the tears of hippos. You never knew what to expect with these people and I was paying the price. I never thought Lucy could actually pull off puppy eyes, if I honest I never thought anyone over twelve could pull it off effectively. Well except me, but as I'm constantly reminded I could pass as a twelve year old, but here was an eighteen year old pulling it of perfectly. "No, I would never think of revenge, please stop." I could barely get it out as I was laughing to much from the tickling I was receiving.

Eventually she got bored and stopped, she just jumped up and just continued with her food. I slowly got up onto my shaky feet. I made my way over and sat next to the crazy woman. I felt right among the non-Spartans, everything was just better, an hour or two passed just messing around and having fun when I decided to see if I could actually get some revenge on the other one.

Again I said my goodbyes and this time I headed off to the hanger, I found the pelican from before and again it was bustling with life with everyone playing cards again. I spotted Ed sitting with his back towards the exit this time, there's no way I'd let myself fail in my goal again. I slowly snuck up from behind again and was about to raise my fist when, "I do hope you're not going to try to hurt me for what's happened are you."

I just let out a sigh, "No. Mind if I join you?" I was too tired to bother anymore, everyone else always won anyway, and it's not like they did it to cause me any problems. It was quite the opposite. They did it to show that nothing would change and we were still friends.

He just gestured to a spot next to him and dealt me a hand and we played cards, which I was surprisingly good at. I mean for someone who had only just learnt how to play, I was playing pretty well. Again hours passed, and I was getting sleepy so I decided to call it a night, or day or whatever it was meant to be, I hate space.

By the time I got to my room I decided to just crawl into bed, it had been such a long day and it was all catching up to me. I swear if anyone disturbed my sleep tonight, there would be homicide. After that thought I drifted of into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Longer than usual but i just enjoyed writing it.

Reviews:

Halobeast: Thank you for your review, i agree that some stories are a bit quick and i used to write that way too so i slow myself down. I try to make it around one third speech and two thirds text. I want everyone to know the situation she's in and feel the surroundings. At the moment I'm not going to be able to fit them in but give it a couple of chapters when there are more marines and pilots and other such personnel then i don't mind being send ideas. I don't guarantee they'll survive long or they'll even get into the story but it depends on how the story goes. Also no Spartan's and such so please just keep them reasonable if you want them in. Again thanks for your review.

TheWizardofOzbourne: I do plan to summarize time in future chapters, but this is the beginning of the story and i don't want to do that just yet. I will when there are gaps between events and such. But I'd probably do the beginning and summarize the rest of the gap between major events and such. Thank you for your offer of help and I'll be sure to do that. In fact it'd be useful to be able to double check facts and bounce ideas. But i do know a lot of the Halo history, I used to be a massive fan. But I'm still human and make mistakes, so any help would be appreciated. I'm glad you're liking my story so far.

Thanks for everyone's support, I'm glad people like my story so far and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the rest. I'm grateful for all the view and reviews. Remember Reviews = Love = Updates

TTFN :)


	5. It Begins

Hello again everyone. I'll bore you with my excuses after this chapter. This chapter is another chapter i felt needed doing before Alexa can dive into the covenant and innies guns a blazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, if i did then Halo Wars never would have ended with sergeant Forges death. This wars has enough dead hero's.

* * *

Chapter 5: It Begins

The two weeks passed by quickly and without incident. I learnt more about each of the Spartans, as the days passed I met more and more of them as they got better and moved around more. There were no more awkward comments between us anymore, but I could still see that they viewed me as an outsider but I'd change that with time.

I hadn't really gotten a chance to see the doctor again, she was very smart and it seemed everyone wanted to borrow her for it. But it was okay, I know that she could solve everyone's problems and I was glad she was given the chance. I met up with Anders though. She was just as smart but she actively sought me out, and I was more than happy to spend time with her. I even introduced her to my friends and it was rather funny at first, to see the neat and well mannered scientist hanging out with the crazy ODST's.

She was nervous at first, but when she talked with Lucy, my world ended. Those two combined were hell. When those two were together I often sought refuge among the various pilots. I was just glad that Anders never followed me there. So me and Edward spent a fair bit of time together. I had gotten wickedly good at cards and it was only a shame we didn't play for money.

But it all had to come to an end sooner or later. So I had said goodbye to Lucy and the Helljumpers, she was certain we'd meet again and they were all looking forward to fighting with me. I said goodbye to Edward and the other pilots and they told me if I ever needed a ride they'd be there in a flash. I was sad to leave them all, but now I understood the reason of the tattoos, where ever we all were, we were linked.

I never had to say goodbye to Anders, she was coming with us and I was grateful for that. We'd become quite close even with all of Lucy and her jokes about my size, but I was glad we all had fun together. I was already missing that.

Right now I was on a pelican with other Spartans and scientists. Unfortunately Anders and the doctor were on another pelican and the other Spartans weren't very talkative, so I was left to look out the window at the ship slowly blurring into the blackness of space while the black slowly turned blue.

The pelican eventually landed and we all filed out. The scary man from before separated me from the rest and led me down several hallways and stairs outside into a courtyard. Then across the courtyard and into a separate building. As I walked into the room I was faced with several tough and equally scary people, and why were they were all bigger than me. I thought I was supposed to be the invincible super soldier.

"Right listen up, this is the maggot we've got the job of whipping into shape. We'll all take turns teaching her our own specialities. Today's going to be firearm training. Everyone else should check the time table for the squirt's training with you." The scary man just barked out orders and casually calling me a maggot, repeatedly!

The smart thing to do would be to ignore his maggot remarks and finally come to terms with my size and worthlessness. But who said I was smart, "I'M NOT A MAGGOT AND I'M NOT A SQUIRT, DON'T INSINUATE I'M SMALL." I instantly froze, I knew my mouth was going to get me into trouble sooner or later.

"Maybe there's some fight in you after all maggot." The scary man just laughed. It was a loud throaty chuckle that made me think a tiny bit of farther christmas. He didn't look like santa exactly but his laugh and his size was good enough to be farther christmas, he wasn't fat but his height, he just needed a padded costume. Maybe he wouldn't be so scary if I gave him some mince pies and milk? I'll have to run that by him next time we talk.

Scary Santa just left the room, followed by the other scary people, and I was left with two. These two did not look happy with being left with me. They looked like they'd snap me like a twig if I asked a stupid question or annoyed them in any way.

They led me outside again to what I presumed was a firing range and I was sat on a bench, the rest of the day was spent drilling different weapons into me. They pulled them apart and placed them together and taught me how to pull them apart and how I was supposed to fire them. I then spend half the night learning to fire them.

After the long day I wanted nothing more than to die of exhaustion. My entire body ached from the use of all the weapons and I knew that the following days and possibly weeks would be the same. Why me? I have so many more guns to learn and I was feeling that I'd be learning them over the course of the weeks. I was led through more halls that I tried to remember to an empty barracks and left there to collapse on the bed.

Pain, a sharp pain in my feet, that was how I was woken and I was given little chance to change and prepare for the upcoming hardships of the day. I followed through the halls again to the same building as before. I was greeted by the sight of a different instructor this time. Today I was to be learning some martial arts, again I barely survived the day. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The days went on like this, I would be woken up after way too little sleep, trudge barely prepared through the halls to the same place to be taught something new by a scary looking person who didn't feel like just talking. However I got used to just being grateful for the fact they brought food with them for me which meant at that point in time they were some of my best friends.

Months passed stuck in the same demanding routine, over the days I was taught firearms, martial arts, tactics and signals, driving, flying, first aid and the doctor, who was true to her word, also found someone to teach me kenjutsu. But right now I didn't feel like thanking her, she'd only increased my work.

In the time spent in that room I had made great progress, I wasn't going to be the best at these things but it was a start, it was the basics. It just meant I'd have to continue training and practising for a lot longer, whenever I had spare time I'd have to practise. The best thing about this place was they didn't accept failure or forgetting, I had to remember, I had to succeed and do better, and so I would.

I was woken up again, but this time not by anything, anything except the feeling that I should already be awake. I guess I was getting used to the wake up time here. This time though scary santa greeted me when I had just finished getting ready for the day. "Alright maggot, today you'll be joining the other Spartans. You're training isn't complete, but it'll have to do. Remember you're a Spartan you'll survive and you'll win. But you do it as a group. Now I know who and what you are, but that doesn't matter anymore, you're good enough to fight and that's what matters, I guess what I'm trying to say here kid is you've graduated."

"I'M NOT A MAGGOT AND I'M NOT A KID." He just laughed at me again, in his throaty chuckle. There was something in his eyes, it was like this time around he accepted me. I think I was one step closer to fitting in here or I could be entirely mistaken, I'm not a mind reader nor am I good at reading faces.

He led me down more corridors and through buildings, he eventually led me to a weird car which I had learnt was called a warthog or at least that was the common nickname due to the tusk like attachments on the front. I had learnt how to drive one and pull one apart and put back together again. It was really a rather simple machine that could be fixed with sticks, two sticks and a rock. Beautifully simple.

We went for a drive through the countryside down some mud roads and through some plains. I was slightly worried he was either going to kill me and bury me out here or he was going to set me loose and hope I didn't find my way back. However we kept driving to my relief.

The warthog came to a stop by large steel door. Like an hanger door, a large one built into the side of the land. After we entered and travelled down yet more corridors we came to a large room. As I entered, he shut the door behind me and left me to the darkness and the six figures. They just moved towards me through the shadows, instantly putting me on edge, hopefully scary farther christmas didn't hire them to kill me. They just kept coming closer, through shadows and darkness, their faces covered so I couldn't tell who they were or what their motive for scaring me like this might be, maybe scary santa did decide to have me killed.

"Please don't kill me, I don't know what scary santa told you but I'm a nice person." Now I've never heard of a case of murderers stopping just because you ask them nicely but worth a try right? I don't want to die just because I didn't bother to ask them nicely.

All I got was laughter from one of the figures while the others remained passive. The middle one stepped forwards and removed his hood to reveal John. Me and him hadn't talked much but I knew he accepted me, I doubt he'd kill any Spartan no matter the order, but was I a Spartan to him. I was an odd ODST loving newbie to him, I hadn't grown up with him, I hadn't proven myself to him. My very cover story put me at odds with him, I was supposed to be the Lone Wolf, the special operative, maybe I was already working on trying to spy on him and his family.

I'd guess the others were Spartans and I was here to participate in some team training, but I didn't need to guess when the others removed their hoods and revealed Linda, Kelly, Sam, Fred and Kurt. It was probably Kurt who was laughing at my comment. He was always up for some social interaction, unlike the others, it's why I got on with him the most. "Follow us, don't fall behind and don't make a sound."

I followed Johns instructions to the letter, no reason not to, might annoy him if I don't. Him and Kurt, from what I heard they were the best leaders. So again I was playing follow the leader in silence, at the end of our little trip I found myself slipping through a crack in the wall, guess being small has it's benefits. I got a giggle watching Sam try to squeeze himself through the hole in the wall, as I looked around it appeared to be an old store room I was now in. It was mostly empty but maybe there was something we could use for the upcoming test.

"Listen we don't know where you went or what you were up to, but next time give us a heads up. You're either one of us or not, but if you're one of us you just up and disappear. Now we have a challenge, tomorrow we're playing capture the flag and we're going to work together to win." Everyone just looked at me as john filled me in on the details.

After he finished the briefing he left to set out to whatever he was off to do, the other five just followed his example and I was left to stand there. I didn't really know what to do, so I just moseyed into the corner and watched them all as they went about interacting with one another. I sat there watching their actions wishing I could fit in with them all, they were all remarkable.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for some time as I stirred to Linda shaking me, I looked around and it appeared everyone was sleeping. It was just me and Linda, I guess she was up on guard. I wondered for a second why nobody asked me to help, I could have done guard duty, I was well rested and wouldn't be much use tomorrow anyway, but I guess that's because they still didn't trust me. But I'll change that, they'll accept me and trust me as one of them when I'm done.

Again I snapped out of it to Linda shaking me again, "Jeeze, how can you be so absent all the time? I was talking to you and you were in a daze again, that better not happen in the field." I just nodded, I knew I could be trapped in my own thoughts at times but I wouldn't let it happen in the field. Besides I needed to ponder what it was I was doing here. I fit in with Anders and Lucy and Edward and all the others, but I didn't belong here.

"Linda, why can't I be one of you?" In honest I knew why. I wasn't one of them because I couldn't be, I was the new kid and everyone had already made their friends and found their places, there was no room for me.

It seemed Linda picked up on what I was thinking. "You are one of us, but what are we meant to do with you? We don't know your skill set, your specialities. Like me for example, I'm the best sniper here, Kelly's the fastest and Sam's the strongest. Besides I think John is just trying to get you settled in." It was nice talking to her, reassuring, but I think she was lying. They just don't trust me.

"Now I'm on watch so you should get some sleep, tomorrow if you want I'll try and get you more involved. And don't worry, you're alright by my standards." She offered me a small smile and I decided I was getting tired so I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I was having a wonderful dream where I was back home again and was late for class, but my world began to shake. I woke up and it just turned out Linda was shaking me awake, what is it with these people and shaking me. It was too early to be dealing with this. "Hey wake up lazy short arse." That was it, I was waking up and slaying them, I don't care if it's a god or a demon or both in some kind of weird double trouble tag team.

I bolted upright and was face to face with Linda, it appeared the others were still asleep, if she didn't give me a good reason for waking me and calling me short, then she would be sleeping too, permanently. "Listen I thought you could take over the last few hours of the watch from me, John will take notice and you'll be seen as a team player."

To be honest, I wanted to find fault with her reasoning and even if it was just to vent my frustration on a mangled corpse of an ex-Spartan. But I guessed I probably shouldn't, and that I should be grateful for her trust. So I gave her a nod and a smile and took up watch.

It wasn't very interesting watching a hole in the wall, but hey it was an easy job to do if that's what to took to earn their trust and show I wanted to help. I don't have a clue how long passed, but I could have sworn it was days, but I was shaken out of my focus and ended face to face with John. Now if I was fully awake I would have asked why these people are always shaking me but I to was too tired.

"What're you doing? It's Linda who's supposed to be on watch." His voice quiet and hushed so as to not wake the others. I knew he was confused and I grew worried, I'm not sure if he would appreciate me taking watch or not. Hell, what did I have to loose.

Little voice in the back of my head, your life. "Linda woke me up, told me to take watch. Nothing happened while you were all out by the way." I tried to get in his good books, hopefully I could play a role in today's events.

He gave me a nod and a smile, still not being too talkative, but there was something different in his expressions this time. I guess he'd been waiting for me to step up, maybe I'd passed the test. He strode over to the gap and squeezed through, I watched wondering what he was doing.

Barely a minute passed when he was back, "Wake the rest up, it appears the Chief started the test while we were napping." I didn't question him as I went about waking the others quietly. After we were all awake and gathered, John took centre stage, "Chief has started early, but we planned for this so give the kit to those that need it and Alexa. Alexa stick close and do as we do, if you really are special ops then you'll know when to step in. Right we move in ten, you all know what we need to do, Will, I want that room dark in fifteen. Now let's win this one." He really was their leader, everyone followed without question and everyone was motivated.

Kelly walked up to me a placed black overalls in my arms and started changing into her own, I quickly followed her lead, it was just like a school's changing rooms except there were girls and boys here. It was just like the one they were wearing yesterday, all I was missing was the hood. Kelly lead me over to John, Sam, Fred and Linda who were all wearing the same overalls we were. John handed everyone a hood and we placed them over our heads. "Now you all know the plan, everyone else will play our support, we are going to eliminate the opposition and take the flag. Remember that armour's tough do be careful. Alexa hang back in the shadows and if you see an opening, take it. Me, Fred and Sam are going to drop in from the ceiling while Kelly is going to attack at speed from the ground. Linda is going to stay back with Alexa."

John led us through the whole in the wall and I followed Linda into position. With my new night vision I felt strangely at home in the shadows, I just hoped the metal men guarding the flag with the big guns couldn't see us. I looked up and saw the three agilely moving around on the ceiling, one with some rope over their shoulder which I expected was to be used in whatever they had planned next. I looked across from where me and Linda were hidden to see Kelly in the opposite shadows poised like a cat ready to spring forward and pounce on a poor marine.

I then turned back to the hill with the weird metal exoskeletons, and then it happened, Kelly was off, she was fast but just as she darted forward the man turned in her direction. I could tell that he was surprised by the pause but so was Kelly and she was in his crosshairs. I just acted, I didn't wait to see how it would pan out, I just needed to help.

I sped forward, as I did so I had caught the attention of another who peppered bullets into the darkness behind me. I leapt onto the exoskeletons back and snapped the gun from it's shoulder as Kelly continued on her path and jabbed the metal mans chest, denting the metal and causing him to flinch off balance as I gave an elbow to the back of his neck with all the strength I could muster. After the metal beast fell I ran to the shadows again as one of the other metal men was taken up into the air, depositing more Spartans into the fray.

As I reached the shadows I saw Fred move on another metal man, as he closed in the lights were turned off and the hill was in darkness. I saw the man turn his gun in Fred's direction, this time there was no question, Fred would be hit. I moved again on instinct and leapt towards the tin man's back, hoping to disable the gun again for Sam to take him down but the man expected that and turned while I was in the air. The gun lit up in the darkness and pain erupted in my chest and down my side as I crumpled to the floor, luckily Sam reached him before he could do anything more.

The rest of the match was a blur to me, I felt some hands under my arms dragging me away. The lights snapped on as was dragged away like I was never there. I saw three figures on the hill with the flag being proudly waved in the air as a sign of our victory. The next thing I knew I was being carried through the hole in the wall to our little base and several Spartans moved about preparing to help get me fixed up.

The strong arms carrying me placed me down on a table, I finally got to look up to see Linda's face. My head rested on something soft and fluffy, I closed my eyes to block the pain. I guess I drifted off to sleep. I came too much, much later. My chest and side was on fire and I'd daren't move in case it flared up. I looked around and it appeared that everyone was asleep except Kelly, I guess she was on watch.

She moved over to me, in a hushed tone, "I see you're awake, it's been a day. Everyone's been worried about you, even me, thanks for your help earlier, it appears you're fast. Maybe some time we can see how fast." She was different now, she was the one starting the conversation this time. And she even offered to meet up sometime in the future.

"Thanks but lets wait until I don't feel like being sick at the prospect of getting up. So what happened to me? And while I was out did I miss anything?" It was nice talking to a fellow Spartan so casually, everything else had be clinical and military like, but now I was just casually talking to one. I guess I now had the trust and respect of more after yesterday's event's.

She just took a seat on a crate next to the table still facing the exit. "Well, after you were shot, Linda dove in and pulled you out of there like she was supposed to and brought you back, she placed you on the table and has been sat watching you since, until John ordered her to sleep. We had to remove four stun rounds from you and we patched you up with some antique medical supplies we found here. You were lucky, they weren't too deep or problematic but you wouldn't want those while under fire in the field, that would be fatal without assistance. But you've got us now, and luckily we had finished the challenge so you were never in any real danger."

I just laid there as she spoke, her voice was calming. She just kept speaking, I think she knew that it was calming and making me sleepy, I think she was trying to get me to sleep some more. "You're rather vicious for such a tiny one aren't you, thank you for diving in to help me, that was ingenious, if you weren't so short that wouldn't have worked. If you hadn't have had to save me, then that trick might have worked the second time, but thank you for saving Fred and me."

Now if I wasn't so tired, or if the other Spartans weren't sleeping or if her thank you hadn't shocked me then I really would have leapt of the table and found some creative way to insert those stun rounds into her brain or joints but I was too sleepy. As the darkness took me yet again, I couldn't help but smile. I was one of them now, without a doubt.

* * *

Hello all, this chapter is later than usual as I've had a mass of collage work to do. So I've taken this chapter back and I've changed some of it to hopefully get it to feel smoother and to flow better. I think it' better now, please tell me what you think. It won't be my best chapter, but then again i don't think it was too bad, could have been worse. :)

Reviews:

TheWizardOfOzbourne: Thanks again for your offer and i'm just glad you caught the mistake whatever it was.** If anyone sees a mistake then don't be afraid to call it out, however some things will be intentional**, it can't run like the actual series as she isn't from the actual series. But thanks again for the offer. I'm sure the mistake you made wasn't too bad and i'm glad you like my story so far. :)

Ander-j-l: Thanks for your support and i'm glad you like it so far. I intend to keep updating for a long time but there will be times i fail to update for a couple weeks. Again i'm glad you like my story so far. :)

Everyone's support is greatly appreciated. I'm grateful for all the views and reviews of this story. I'm glad people like it.

Remember Review = Love = Updates :)

TTFN


End file.
